


И тебя станет больше на целый атом

by Gagarka



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Others - Freeform, Missing Scene, Songfic, UST, s2 and movie timeline
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gagarka/pseuds/Gagarka
Summary: Она почему-то совершенно забыла, что не только её он оставил позади. Акане вспомнила об этом, поймав взгляд Гинозы, и на миг подумала, а вдруг… Может им стоит поговорить? Но она промолчала — мгновение сомнений прошло, закрепившись обещанием больше об этом не думать. Аканэ всё ещё не поняла, что у Гинозы теперь осталась только она.





	

Аканэ поняла это только после его исчезновения. Осознание ржавым лезвием полоснуло, оставило металлическую крошку где-то внутри, где теперь всё гноилось и ныло, не давало покоя. Ей снились его взгляд, ухмылка, голос и запах табака, казалось, пропитывал эти сны насквозь. От того она и сама начала покупать сигареты — так она чувствовала себя увереннее. Тешила себя иллюзией его присутствия, выстраивала мысленный диалог, не думая, насколько сумасшедшим это могло показаться, залезь кто-нибудь ей в голову.

Долгих два года она показывала эмоции разве что на заданиях, когда что-то шло не так. Долгих два года ей было не с кем поговорить обо всём. Когда он был ещё здесь, был ещё и Кагари, который напивался гораздо быстрее неё. Она могла тихо шептать ему о том, что её беспокоило, ощущать плечами, как его рука, лежащая на спинке дивана, едва касается её плеч, и знать, что он ничего не вспомнит наутро. Теперь рядом не было никого, только дым окутывал её теплом воспоминаний.

Она почему-то совершенно забыла, что не только её он оставил позади. Акане вспомнила об этом, поймав взгляд Гинозы, и на миг подумала, а вдруг… Может им стоит поговорить? Но она промолчала — мгновение сомнений прошло, закрепившись обещанием больше об этом не думать.

Аканэ всё ещё не поняла, что у Гинозы теперь осталась только она.

Нобучика понял, что изменился, что прошлые решения и принципы может и были правильными, но не уберегли его от участи отца и друга. И тем, кто собственным примером помог ему взглянуть на всё под другим углом, была Цунэмори. Лоферы, юбка и огромные глаза под прямой чёлкой — всё в ней противоречило с привычным образом инспекторов, не говоря уже об исполнителях. Но она смогла завоевать всех своим уважительным отношением независимо от статуса, своей чистотой и умом. Никто из старой команды не сомневался, что она прекрасно подходит для этой работы.

Поначалу, когда она начинала говорить и действовать так же, как Ко, он вздрагивал и боялся, что она упадёт в бездну следом. Но упал он сам, а она так и осталась, даже не на поверхности, а выше, где-то между землёй и небом — на недостижимой для него высоте. Вежливое «Гиноза-сан», то, как она прислушивалась к его советам или же, наоборот, отвергала его предложения (строго, но без снисходительности, коей он сам грешил), — оседало дополнительным грузом, тянуло ещё глубже, а ведь он так старался выплыть, дотянуться туда, где она. Где её старомодные лоферы, неудобная для выездов юбка, спокойный взгляд из-под прямой чёлки и фигура Ко за её плечом, сотканная из едкого дыма.

Самым страшным для него стал день, когда убили её бабушку. Он впервые видел её в таком состоянии. Тогда ему показалось, что она готова разорвать противника голыми руками, готова упасть ради этого. А он был способен только сильнее прижимать её к себе, не пуская. Она смогла, выдержала и как обычно спокойно отдавала приказы, действовала, анализировала. Пока Сивилла не отозвала её права инспектора. Сердце замерло на долгие секунды, растянувшиеся в годы, а потом понеслось вскачь, до боли ударяясь о рёбра. Казалось, он не дышал до того момента, как направил на неё доминатор, загоревшийся красным, и увидел числовое значение. Хотя и без этого то самое чутьё гончей подсказало ему, что она всё ещё там, наверху.

***

Аканэ не хотела идти домой. Там её ждали вопрос на стене, полная окурков пепельница и воспоминания. Здесь у неё были ненужное сочувствие исполнителей, к счастью безмолвное, и отчёт, который она писала гораздо дольше необходимого.

Её надежды оправдались — никто не стал дожидаться, когда она закончит. Отдел, на котором все оставили свой отпечаток, был пустым, холодным и почти пугающим своей тишиной. Она сбросила обувь и подтянула колени к груди, положив на них щёку. Взгляд зацепился за полупустую пачку на краю стола.

Холодный ветер пробирал до самых костей, унося с собой лишние мысли и тонкую ленту дыма. Город без сна горел тысячами огней у неё под ногами, такой же холодный и безразличный, как приговоры Сивиллы. Аканэ перестала дрожать, когда пальцы обожгла дотлевшая сигарета. Третья. На плечи упал плащ, ледяные руки дрогнули, но оборачиваться не было нужды. Справа кто-то прислонился к ограждению спиной. Близко — сдвинь она локоть на пять сантиметров и коснулась бы его, но она не делала этого.

— Цунэмори…

— Я в порядке, Гиноза-сан, — слова привычным заклинанием сами сорвались с языка.

— Вы можете не использовать суффикс хотя бы когда мы наедине?

Она проглотила заготовленные возражения и, наконец, посмотрела на него. Подобная просьба слишком выбивалась за рамки устоявшегося образа Нобучики Гинозы, сотканного у неё в голове. Тренированный разум быстро просчитывал мотивы и последствия.

— Хорошо.

— Идите внутрь, у вас губы синие. А лучше поезжайте домой и отогрейтесь в душе.

Он говорил в своей обычной манере трёхлетней давности, и Аканэ почувствовала себя беззаботным новичком. На одно короткое мгновение, но и этого хватило, чтобы прыснуть в кулак. Она полюбовалась замешательством на его лице и заставила себя отойти от ограждения.

— Спасибо, но я не собираюсь домой.

Она подышала на потерявшие чувствительность ладони и потёрла их друг о друга — она и не заметила, что так сильно замёрзла.

— Тогда могу я предложить вам горячего чаю? — последовало ещё одно предложение, наводящее на мысли о сумасшествии.

— Хорошо.

Она вновь согласилась и пошла первой, чувствуя за спиной его странно обнадёживающее присутствие. По пути к жилому блоку никто из них больше не произнёс ни слова.

Забравшись с ногами на диван, она завернулась в одеяло и прихлёбывала обжигающе горячий, крепкий до черноты чай. Гиноза сидел рядом сгорбившись, трепал уши завалившегося у его ног пса, напротив него — виски, янтарные блики которого лежали на столешнице. Бутылка стояла ровнёхонько между ними; специально он оставил её так или нет, Аканэ не знала. Она понимала, что это могло быть ошибкой, но всё равно протянула руку — в конце концов с кем ещё она могла теперь выпить кроме Гинозы. Боковым зрением она видела, как тот внимательно за ней наблюдал, и была благодарна, что своё мнение он оставил при себе.

Она говорила так долго, что заснула прямо там, на диване, в коконе из тёплого одеяла, незаметно для себя привалившись к плечу Гинозы. Она рассказа ему о бабушке, немного о родителях, о Каори и Юки. Кажется, она плакала, а может и нет. Он слушал, не задавая вопросов, — просто давал выговориться, и Аканэ была ему за это искренне благодарна. После ей снилась бабушка; кто-то звал её по имени и мягко гладил волосы, обещал, что с ней всё будет хорошо — уж он-то постарается. И Аканэ верила этому голосу, смутно знакомому и необычно мягкому.

***

Нобучика до раннего утра сидел рядом с ней, в её ногах лежал пёс — два сторожа охраняли её сон. Она дышала так тихо и спокойно, что понять это можно было только по едва приподнимающемуся с вдохами одеялу. Без обычной маски лицо выглядело беззащитным, а упавшие на него волосы давали повод прикоснуться. Несмело, украдкой он отвёл пряди — она забавно сморщила нос, но не проснулась. Впервые не по необходимости, но по собственному эгоистичному желанию он дотронулся до Акане, хорошенько запоминая эти ощущения. Он знал, что утром она уйдёт навсегда, и ему никогда больше не выпадет возможность повторить. Да, они будут видеться почти каждый день, но только в установленных статусом «начальник-подчинённый» рамках. Жалел ли он, что позвал её? Нет. У него никогда не было шанса — он не Ко и уже давно не инспектор даже, поэтому чем жалеть о несбывшемся, лучше помочь один раз, чтобы потом снова стать гончей, одной из многих на её поводке.

Мысль о Ко задержалась и начала колоть множеством иголок противоречивых чувств. Они были хорошими друзьями, и один не смог уберечь другого, а затем малодушно отвернулся, считая, что Ко предал их дружбу, когда предателем на самом деле был он сам. Быть может, не отдалившись, он смог бы остаться следователем или хотя бы отсрочить потемнение.

Задумчиво покрутив сигарету, взятую из пачки Аканэ, он прикурил, едва коснулся стаканом бутылки и опрокинул в себя остатки. Хотелось с размаху стукнуть донышком о стол — поставить этим метафорическую, но не менее реальную точку. Нобучика осторожно поставил стакан и мстительно затушил о него не докуренную и до половины сигарету. Та свернулась внутри запятой.

Как он ни старался дотерпеть до рассвета, в итоге всё равно обнаружил себя утром в той же позе на диване. Затёкшая шея болела от любого, даже малейшего движения, пёс тыкался холодным мокрым носом в ногу. Одеяло, аккуратно сложенное, лежало рядом и было ещё теплее воздуха в помещении. Осколки брошенного стакана усыпали пол в дальнем углу.

Он не удивился, когда его предположения начали становится реальностью. Но он и подумать не мог, что увидит Аканэ у себя на пороге после одного особенно сложного захвата преступника. Было поздно. Она застала его с ещё влажными после душа волосами и полотенцем накинутым на плечи, чтобы кончики не намочили футболку.

— Гиноза-сан, извините, что не смогла поговорить с вами раньше. У вас будет минутка?

Она выглядела не столь уверенно, возможно, потому, что на ней был спортивный костюм. Слишком мягкая и домашняя — Нобучика незаметно облизал пересохшие губы и молча отодвинулся. Аканэ сделала три шага и повернулась к нему, замершему у двери.

— Я хотела поблагодарить за тот раз. Спасибо, что выслушали и не прогнали. И… простите за то, что ушла не попрощавшись, было происшествие, — она замялась, но тряхнула чёлкой и заговорила снова: — Я съехала со старой квартиры. Теперь тоже живу здесь, только немного выше уровнем. Поэтому, если вам что-то понадобится, обращайтесь.

Нобучика был уверен, что у него галлюцинации. Одна такая небольшая миловидная галлюцинация, которая отвела только что взгляд из-за его медлительности.

— Выпьете со мной ещё?

Наступила её очередь отмалчиваться. А он, ожидавший, что она развеется дымкой или рассмеётся обидно и назовёт больным, подтвердив этим свою иллюзорную природу, застыл точно в него парализатором стрельнули.

— Да, только если это не всегда будет алкоголь, — она улыбалась. Совсем чуть-чуть, но от этого самому хотелось улыбаться во всю ширь.

— Только если вы забудете про «сан».

— По рукам.

Аканэ протянула ему узкую ладонь, и он был счастлив, что всё это время держался за свисавшие концы полотенца и не опозорился из-за потного рукопожатия, которым они скрепили эту договорённость. После они скомкано распрощались. Нобучика закрыл дверь и некоторое время не мог отпустить ручку, чтобы не потерять ощущение реальности. В ту ночь ему снилась Аканэ. Как всегда далёкая и недосягаемая, но перед его носом маячила тонкая леска, выдававшая себя только редкими бликами. Он дотянулся до неё и крепко ухватился, намотав в несколько оборотов вокруг ладони для верности.

Вторая встреча стала такой же недолгой и неловкой, но разливалась приятным теплом внутри, как принесённый Аканэ фруктовый чай. Она больше не добавляла случайно суффикс.

Прошло довольно много времени и мало совместных вечеров, но этого хватило, чтобы он попросил её перейти на «ты», и чтобы она согласилась. Он перестал класть ногу на ногу. Она садилась ближе, чем раньше и когда-либо.

Нобучика не спешил, наивно полагая, что у него было время несмотря на их работу, но звонкая пощёчина судьбы пришла совсем с другой стороны. Он стоял за её спиной, когда она открыла файл с фото из воспоминаний контрабандиста. Металл руки заскрежетал от слишком сильного сжатия, ногти оставили красные полумесяцы на ладони.

Наверное, так чувствовали себя люди после попадания уничтожителя в те доли секунды, когда тело уже вскипело изнутри, но ещё не взорвалось градом ошмётков.

Внутренний конфликт вызывал боль почти физическую. Когами, его друг, выжил. Это была хорошая новость для Нобучики. Бывший исполнитель Когами Шинья выжил, а значит Аканэ, только начавшая сходить с его орбиты, снова попадёт во власть его притяжения.

Так и случилось. Она неизвестно как уговорила главу на командировку. Пообещала притащить Ко с собой, чтобы он смог собственноручно ему врезать, и исчезла на горизонте точкой самолёта.

***

Когда она направила не него пистолет, ни сердце, ни рука, ни один мускул не дрогнули — всё случилось чуть раньше. Когда Аканэ увидела его снаружи, а потом, когда ноздрей коснулся запах сигаретного дыма, смешанный с его, — такой же, каким она его помнила. Не изменился и сам Когами, о чём она прямо ему сказала, но думала, что сильно изменилась сама.

Ночью, когда они говорили на базе сопротивления, они смотрели друг на друга, но взгляды их были направлены дальше, наблюдали за полной картиной. Аканэ давно поняла, что Когами и Макишима похожи. Они были как два протона и жадно притягивали к себе других. Сама же она походила на Когами. Значило ли это, что она «протон»? Ей претила эта мысль. Становилось тошно от того, что она могла оказаться такой же как убийца Юки.

Возвращение в Шамбаллу удалось неплохо, вот только дальше всё пошло наперекосяк, как те поезда, сошедшие с путей в адский сезон. Колёса их бешено вращались, гнулись и трещали от напряжения. В глазах напротив, прикованная к вертолёту Аканэ увидела отражения себя и своей уверенности в команде. Пожалуй они оба были ненормальны в ней, в этой слепой уверенности. Отличие было только в цвете и его числовом значении — не так уж много, но и немало. Два одинаковых заряда никогда не могли быть рядом, их удел — столкновение, чтобы разлететься в противоположные стороны ещё быстрее.

Аканэ приняла эту правду и задалась вопросом, имела ли право «притягивать» кого-нибудь к себе.

«Кто-нибудь» под началом инспектора Шимоцуки точным выстрелом отвёл от головы Аканэ пулю.

***

Нобучика не хотел отпускать её от себя снова, здесь, но сроки всех его полномочий давно обратились пеплом. У него был только один вариант — справиться со своим заданием и вернуться раньше непоправимого.

Как и говорила Аканэ, он смог хорошенько дать Когаме по лицу. А после — отпустить. Он не имел возможности использовать доминатор, убить же из обычного пистолета не давали банальная дружба и принципы. Поэтому, отпуская, Нобучика надеялся, что Ко выживет, но больше никогда не появится рядом с Аканэ. О чём он и сказал ей в другой форме немногим позже.

Обратная дорога тянулась невозможно долго. Хотелось притянуть к себе, проверить, что не голограмма, не призрак или галлюцинация, поверить, что дышит, видит и чувствует, и пусть потом хоть убивает. Но выдержка, странным образом лишь улучшившаяся с момента перевода в исполнители, связывала его по рукам и ногам весь путь до дома. Написание отчётов оставили на завтра, потому что сил не осталось ни у кого.

Следовал за ней тенью до самых дверей её квартиры и позвал по имени, чувствуя себя так же, как первый раз:  
— Аканэ.

Это был вопрос, просьба и предложение.

— Заходи.

Простое и без всякого подтекста.

Он сгрёб её в охапку одновременно с тихим писком блокиратора на двери, она и развернуться не успела. Аканэ Цунэмори пахла дымом и холодным железом. Она была тёплой, живой, близкой и далёкой одновременно. Такой, что сводила с ума количеством своих тайн. А он готов был сходить с ума, если из-за неё.

— Прежде, чем ты что-то решишь, мне надо рассказать тебе… Я могла сделать это и раньше, но не хотела. Позволишь?

— Что угодно.

— Это займёт некоторое время, может, присядем?

Он огляделся, со вздохом отодвинулся, но руку не отпустил и потянул к лестнице. Сел выше и облокотился на верхние ступени, давая ей личное пространство. Аканэ передвинулась, чтобы прислониться спиной к стене и теперь сидела в пол-оборота к нему, но взгляд её был прикован к небу за огромным мансардным окном.

Нобучика ждал этого разговора, но зубы и кулаки сжались даже против его воли. Она не обратила внимания, хотя — он был уверен — заметила. Стала объяснять, говорить о Ко, Макишиме, себе и физике.

— Ты, я и Когами. Мы трое были как ион водорода — два ядра с одним электроном, понимаешь? — она дождалась подтверждения и продолжила: — Мне кажется, тебе стоит обдумать, нужна ли тебе такая дополнительная зависимость, стоит ли оно того, и хочешь ли ты этого на самом деле.

— А ты? Ты сама чего хочешь?

— Хочу присвоить электрон. И продолжать работать, пока это возможно.

Тогда он впервые увидел, как Аканэ покраснела — ярко и всем лицом сразу.

Нобучика не стал напоминать, что кроме электронов и протонов есть ещё нейтроны. Поднявшись, он предложил ей раскрытую металлическую ладонь, а когда она вложила свою и поднялась, снова обнял. Одной рукой нежно заправил за ухо прядку.

— У тебя всё это уже есть, только не говори, что не знала или не понимала этого.

— Сначала я должна была всё прояснить, иначе это было бы нечестно по отношению к тебе.

Он улыбнулся (а чего ещё можно было ждать от Аканэ?) и поцеловал её в висок перед тем, как отодвинулся.

— Идём, — он потянул её за собой. — Тебе надо выспаться.

— Но мне надо в душ, — запротестовала она.

— Мне тоже, но, кажется, ты ещё не готова принимать его вместе, а заставлять меня сидеть под дверью после твоего заявления и ждать, когда ты намоешься, неразумно — я потенциальный преступник, не забывай об этом.

После этой отповеди, Аканэ безропотно позволила завернуть себя в одеяло прямо в колготках и рубашке и никак не могла унять горящее краской лицо. Нобучика улёгся рядом, не раздевшись совсем, провёл тыльной стороной живой ладони по её лицу.

— Болит?

Она кивнула на его левое плечо, где плоть сменялась металлом, напичканным кибернетикой. В её голосе был лишь интерес без капли бесполезной жалости. Он бы ответил ей в любом случае, но эта малая деталь уменьшила неприятные ощущения от воспоминаний в разы.

— Фантомные боли. Не так часто, и не сказать чтобы сильно, но каждый раз тот день опять встаёт перед глазами.

Она медленно скользила пальцами по ткани рубашки, пока не коснулась металла кисти, больше не скрытой перчаткой.

— Ты чувствуешь?

— Да.

Повозившись, она выпростала из-под одеяла вторую руку и прижала его ладонь к своему лицу.

— А тепло?

— Нет.

Он смотрел, как она, чуть повернув голову, оставила быстрый поцелуй на его запястье и снова покраснела. Наверное, её смущение было заразным, потому что не могло быть, чтобы его смутил такой маленький жест.

— Спокойной ночи, — он перехватил её кисть и опустил между ними, оставив свою руку сверху.

— Спокойной ночи, — она перевернула руку ладонью вверх и переплела их пальцы.


End file.
